Summer Vacation
by samuraiwizard
Summary: Everyone is going on vacation in the Summer Holidays. What about Nobita?
1. Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: Doraemon is not mine. They are Fujio F. Fujiko very great characters. I only own the OCs

Author's note: This is the first ever fic I've ever wrote, so please be polite. And please read and review! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Summer Holidays

Tomorrow will be the start of the Summer Holidays. Nobita Nobi is walking home with two of his friends non other than Giant and Suneo after school. 

"Hey, Nobita!" said Giant who was looking positively happy and ina mood of bashing other people. "Where are you going is summer?"

"Well..." 

"I'm going to Kyoto, my grandparents' place!" said Giant before Nobita even have a chance to answer.

"Ha ha, I go to Kyoto every weekend!" said Suneo arrogantly "I will be going to Hawaii this summer," Giant and Nobita's mouth begin to water. "Ahh... I can even smell now the sweet smell of the beach. The delicious abalones. Bathing in the... Hey, where are you going Nobita? I haven't finished yet! "

Nobita ran away as fast as he could towards his house. He can't bear anymore Suneo's arrogant talks. On the way he saw Shizuka, his future wife, as know it, holding a basket.

"Hi, Shizuka where are you going?" asked Nobita.

"I'm going to shop something," answered Shizuka.

"What are you going to buy?"

"I'm going to buy swimming stuff," 

"Does that mean..." 

"Yes, I'm going to spend my holidays at a 4 star hotel near a very beautiful beach!" said Shizuka happily "Isn't that great?"

Once again Nobita ran away. This time twice as fast. His eyes began to water.

"ARGH!! Everyone's going to go on vacation but my family..." said Nobita to himself at a turning "Dad is always busy and Mom... Argh! I must be the most unlucky child in the world!" 

As he reached his house, he open his front door, slammed it shut took of his shoes and ran towards the living room.

"Mom, I want to go on vacation!!"

"Okaeri. You didn't even say 'Tadaima'. Where are your manners?" answered is mother who was watching TV without looking at her son.

"I don't care! I wanna go on vacation!!" and with that, Nobita ran to his room, thundering the steps. He opened his room's door. An ran towards his trusty blue cat robot, Doraemon.

"Doraemon, everyone is going on vacation this summer but..." started Nobita.

"Oh this is not right..." said Doraemon who was repairing something from his pocket, apparently ignoring whatever Nobita is saying.

"I want to go on a vacation too!"

"Should I connect this wire here..." BOOM! A little explosion occurred "Whoops.. wrong connection,"

said Doraemon still ignoring Nobita.

"Doraemon! Did you just heard what I said?" shouted Nobita.

"What?" said Doraemon, wiping his burned sphere face.

"Never mind, no one wants to hear me," said Nobita weeping at the corner of his room.

"This thing needs repairing," said Doraemon "I'm going to the future." Doraemon climbed into Nobita's desk.

"Hey, can I come too?" asked Nobita climbing into his desk. Doraemon was already on the time machine. Accidentally, Nobita tripped and fell flatly onto the time machine.

"Argh, Nobita don't touch that but..." warned Doraemon.

Too late. Nobita has pressed the start up button and the time machine is going into warp speed in the fourth dimension.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" both of them shouted their lungs out, well in Doraemon's case, his amplifiers out but only if anyone can hear them. The time machine flew out of control. Doraemon and Nobita were throwed away from the time machine. 

"Hold my hands Nobita or we will be separated!" shouted Doraemon.

Nobita grabbed Doraemon's ball hands as told and they flew somewhere back in time...

Please Read and Review.


	2. Back In Time

Again Doraemon is not mine! Don't sue me!~ I don't have any money!~ Doraemon is the late Fujio F. Fujiko's work. 

Author's note: I wish Doraemon really exists. I could use some of his things...

Back In Time

Doraemon was walking somewhere in a dark place. 

"Where am I...?" asked Doraemon to himself.

Suddenly he saw a enormous pile of Dorayaki in front.

"Treasure!" Doraemon jumped in delight "Treasure full of Dorayaki! Ha ha ha!"

Doraemon dived into the pile and started to devour the the Dorayaki ravishly.

"Umm... nyum.. nyum... Wow, I've never tasted a Dorayaki that taste so delicious like this one!" said Doraemon his mouth full of Dorayaki.

Suddenly something unexpected happenned. The Dorayaki turned in mice! Doraemon his face in horor, spat everything inside his mouth (who was also changing into mice), ran away like a Ferreri car away from the mice. The mice started to chase Doraemon.

"Help! I hate mice! Help! Nobita! Mum! Action Kamen! ... Hey, that is in Crayon Shin-chan ... Never mind... Dorami! Nobita jr!" cried Doraemon.

Doraemon's stomach is begining to feel like there are mice in it. He can't bear the feel inside his radioactive stomach, lost his balance and fell flatly, face first, onto the hard floor.

...

Doraemon tried to open his eyes. He saw something gold glinting above him. He blinked and opened his eyes wide. He was lying down on a bed with Nobita beside him. He saw a man wearing a tall gold crown and holding a long staff. The man's face is square has some black face paint on it near the eyes. He also have a small moustache divided into two and a small patch of carefully combed and face painted black beard. The man also was wearing a yellow attire like a singlet and gold ornaments around his neck and arms.

Beside then man, is a beautiful woman. She was wearing a pink headband with a leaf shaped hair pin on her blonde hair. She wore a matching red dress that only covers her breasts until her knees and a unique big purple necklass with gold ornaments on her arms.

"Where am I, now?" asked Doraemon.

The man and woman started to babble in a laguage that Doraemon didn't understand. After a few moments, the man turned towards Doraemon and started to ask him something. Doraemon, of course didn't understand a thing, reached into his pocket and took out -

"Translating Cake!" Doraemon took a bite of the cake and talked to the two foreign people "My name is Doraemon. Thank you for saving us."

"Oh, you can speak our language! This is good!" said the woman.

"Actually we..." said Doraemon unaware that Nobita is waking up. When Nobita woke up he was shocked and shouted - 

"Help~! Mum! Dad! I wanna go home!"

"Calm down Nobita!" said Doraemon.

"Are we dead Doraemon?" asked Nobita.

"Hi, are you okay?" said the man to Nobita. Nobita turned to face the man. Nobita was so shocked he couldn't say anything. He dived into the bed and cover himself with the blanket.

"I am dead!" cried Nobita "The people here is so peculiar!"

"Do do this, Nobita!" said Doraemon trying to calm Nobita down. He shook the blanket. "Nobita! Nobita!"

Suddenly there were footsteps coming into the room. It was a man who was wearing a upsidedown 'U' shaped hat, with no shirt on and wearing white cloth to cover his underparts.

"Sire!" the man cried urgently "Sire!"

Doraemon pulled Nobita out from the blanket. Nobita still crying said to Doraemon:

"See? They are sending people to kidnap us! We will die!"

"Calm down Nobita!" said Doraemon "Shut up"

"What happened, soldier?" asked the man to the soldier.

"We received news that in several days later, the Eastern people are going to attack us!" said the soldier.

"What? The Eastern people?" said the man his face red in anger "Let me see what is happening outside. Look after our visitors, my queen."

"Yes, sire," said the woman.

"Eat this Nobita!" Doraemon threw a chunk of the Translating Cake into Nobita's mouth.

After the man and his soldier departed from the room, thebeautiful woman turned towards Nobita and Doraemon.

"Oh, you two didn't know how did you get here!" said the woman "Come with me I will tell you the story."

The three of them walked out from the room and down the hallway.

"I am the Queen of this country and that man wearing that tall crown is the King," started the Queen "We were sleeping that day and your sudden arrival has really shocked us."

"Is that so..." said Doraemon. Nobita now has calmed down.

"The King thought that the two of you were sent to help us," said the Queen "That's why we to care of you when you two were sleeping."

"Oh, so that's what happened," said Doraemon "Thank you."

"Looks like we in an ancient country," said Nobita "and this is not an ordinary ancient country!"

"You have known at last," said Doraemon.

"Here's a window," said the Queen, pointing her hand to a big window "You can see our country from here."

"Nobita and Doraemon looked out the window and realized that they were in...

Author's note: Doraemon is a special robot. He can dream like human. You will know about this when you read one of the long stories that Fujiko-sensei drew.

Please Read & Review...


End file.
